


I built this bed for two

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 1, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Sterek Week, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back to Derek's apartment from a weekend trip that's been long and hard, and finds Derek building a new bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I built this bed for two

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sam Smith's song Life Support
> 
> For the Sterek Week fanwork challenge: day 1, which is Domestic (I know I kind of mixed it with day 5: inspired by a song, but all of my fics are inspired by song lyrics, okay?)

_I've been sleeping with the lights on_   
_Cause the darkness is surrounding you_   
_This is my world, this is my choice_   
_And you're the drug that gets me through_

_I've been waiting for an answer_   
_Because I built this bed for two_   
_I'm just waiting on your answer_   
_I built this bed for me and you_

\--

When he pulls up to the parking lot of Derek's apartment and stops the motor of the Jeep, he stays sat there for a minute, key in the ignition. He rubs his hand over his itchy eyes and sighs, then picks up his bag and gets out of the Jeep, slamming the door shut. The drive back to Beacon Hills was long, his whole weekend at the Contemporary Mythology Conference of North California was long and Stiles is tired. 

He'd slept alright, wiped out by a day of socializing and going to lectures and giving one, but the tiredness he feels is bone deep. It’s a gloomy weariness that clings to his bones in an all too familiar way. He doesn't particularly want to be around Derek when he felt like that, but going home alone right now seems like a worst idea than heading up those two flights of stairs to see him like Stiles had said he'd do before he left for Redding.

The thought of sleeping with Derek is enticing enough that he doesn't hesitate before opening the unlocked door to his boyfriend's apartment. Coming through the door, he immediately begins to feel something like relief flood through him. 

He can hear the radio playing, some nondescript talking, probably a history show. Derek likes those. He wonders what Derek is up to as he takes off his shoes and jacket. The night isn't exactly cold, but, layers. He felt safer with a few layers on throughout the trip.

Passing through the living room to the small corridor, Stiles hears some banging around, like pieces of wood falling on the ground. He calls “Derek?” to get a “Oh hey. I’m in here.” coming from Derek’s bedroom. As he gets closer, the sound of the radio fades and when he pushes the door open, he sees Derek stand barefoot by the sound system, wearing an old college t-shirt he’d cut the collar off and grey sweat-pants Stiles knows were his. The soft almost shy smile on Derek’s face makes Stiles smile back weakly.  

“Hey” Derek says softly. “Welcome back”

Stiles crosses the room and steps into Derek’s space. Derek’s arms go easily around his waist as they often do, a comfortable weight around Stiles’ hips and on his lower back. It feels so good to wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders and hold him tight, his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. The familiar _Derek_ smell and the feel of warm skin against his makes Stiles sigh, content, and he relaxes into the embrace.

After a minute of this, Derek’s hands start drawing soothing lines up and down Stiles’ back.

“Hey are you okay?”

Stiles takes a deep breath, exhales and replies “Missed you, is all.”

“You sure that’s all?”

He lets go of Derek’s shoulders and, still holding him close, looks at his face. Derek sounds worried and his frown is confirmation that he isn’t going to let it go.

“It was a long trip and it was hard. Harder than I thought, being away from home,” Stiles says, a bit confused and surprised by his own confession. “I didn’t think it’d be so weird to be away for a weekend. It was so weird. I mean, it was good, I met a lot of really awesome people, but-“

“But it was a lot.” Derek suggests.

“Yeah. I really did miss you, though.” Derek smiles softly at this, a smile that reaches his eyes and makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat. The fierceness of his feelings for Derek still manages to surprise him.

“I missed you too.” Derek says, and then kisses Stiles’ lips quickly, like an afterthought.

Stepping out of the embrace, Stiles looks around the room and sees what looks like unassembled furniture. Like an unassembled bed, if the lack of Derek’s bed in the room is a clue.

“Got bored and went to IKEA while I was gone?”

Derek’s face brightens as he picks up two pieces of wood.

“Bought us a new bed.” he says proudly, looking up at Stiles.

“What happened to your old one? I mean, I know for a fact that we did not break it. Unless you count the claw marks on the headboard, but that’s- Wait, what?” Stiles stops short when he caught up with what Derek had _actually_ said. “You bought _us_ a new bed?”

Derek suddenly looks appalled, like he’d said the wrong thing or got caught doing something awful.

“No, I mean, that’s not, don’t freak out, I’m just not sure what that means?” blurts out Stiles in one breath, reaching out to touch Derek because he needs for his boyfriend not to freak out right now.  

Derek opens his mouth as if to speak, but can’t seem to find the words. He bites his lip and, with a resigned look on his face, lifts his face to Stiles again.

“I wanted to ask you later this week, if you’d like to move in. Here, with me.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I got that from “our bed””, he says, making air quotes. “But is this for real? Are you sure?”

With a determined face, Derek gets to his feet and takes Stiles’ hands.

“I’ve been meaning to ask for a while, actually.” he says, his hands squeezing Stiles’.

Stiles slips his hands up and down Derek’s strong forearms, thumb dragging over the soft skin.

“Well, I’m into that idea.” he says, stepping closer until his leg was between Derek’s feet, their bodies touching all-over.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Derek leans in and brushes his face up against Stiles’ cheek, and _oh god_ , it was only two days, but Stiles had missed being able to feel that raspy stubble on his face. Derek’s lips hover over his and Stiles tries to capture them with his, but Derek pulls away slightly. They play that game of not-quite-kissing for a few seconds before Stiles pulls Derek by the nape of his neck and presses their mouths together. It feels nice, slotting their lips against one another’s, and Stiles feels the same tingling feeling he always gets when he feels Derek’s tongue on his mouth, a wet heat that feels so good, so promising.

When Derek pulls back, he’s panting a little. He stays close, moving his face to whisper in Stiles’ ear as his hands travel down his back to slide into the back pockets of his jeans and squeeze his ass.

“I was actually planning on finishing the bed before you got here,” Derek says before mouthing at Stiles’ lobe, making him shiver with sudden want. “So we could use it” He bit Stiles’ hear, shocking a high-pitched moan out of him.

Grinding against Derek’s leg and feeling his growing hardness against his hip, Stiles gasps.

“I guess we can use the couch- Oh god, do that again, uh” Stiles says as Derek rolls his hips.

“How do you feel about this wall”, Derek says as he pushes him into the wall, making the frames rattle.

“Wall’s good. Very good,” says Stiles, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist,

“Just put your mouth on me again.”

“With pleasure” Derek says before dipping his head to suck at Stiles’ neck.

“Yeah, oh _god,_ I love you.”

Derek smiles against his neck and rolls his hips again, surprising a gasp out of Stiles.

“Love you too” he says against Stiles’ neck. “Let me show you.”

\--

In the middle of the night, Derek wakes up next to Stiles. After slumping down the wall of his bedroom, they decided to sleep on his mattress in the living room. Stiles looks comfortable, lying on his stomach, his face mashed into his pillow.

The lights are still on in the kitchen and in living room and Derek will definitely not be able to fall back asleep like that. He gets up and tries not to wake Stiles. He shuffles around a little bit, turning his head to face Derek, but he stays asleep. Satisfied, Derek turns around to walk to the kitchen.

He makes himself a glass of water and turns off the lights, heading back to the living room. He’s so glad that Stiles is here with him, that he’s home. And the thought makes Derek smile because Stiles said yes, he’s actually moving in. This will be their home. It makes Derek’s heart swell with pride and joy and love. He never thought he’d have this.

After turning off the ceiling lights, he sits on the couch, not quite ready to go back to bed, what with his heart racing with excitement and a little anxiety. Living together is thrilling, but he also worries. Because he knows how Stiles gets sometimes. How, like when he arrived from his trips earlier that night, he felt the darkness creeping on him. It scares Derek, but only because he understands all too well. He knows there’s not much he can do aside from being there, and that’s the hardest part. He wishes the way he loves Stiles could be enough for him to feel better. Feeling powerless is terrifying to him. But Stiles is worth it, worth every moment in the darkness.

Derek puts the glass down on the small table he keeps by the couch and gets up to go back to the mattress on the ground.

The sheet he laid down on the mattress is crumpled under Stiles and the edges of the mattress are now bare and it’s silly, he knows it’s ridiculous, but he finds it endearing. He’s in love with a ridiculous person; he’s allowed his own moments.

He steals a bit of the covers from Stiles, who grumbles in his sleep and shifts closer to Derek. He puts a hand on Stiles’ own where it lies next to him and closes his eyes.

They sleep with the lights on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: queer-werewolves


End file.
